This Christmas
by Darkide
Summary: A lonely Naruto finds happiness on Christmas. A oneshot, songfic.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Toby Mac’s song “This Christmas”First fic. I’m writing to improve. R&R Merry Christmas Everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything belonging to Toby Mac. 

**This Christmas (Naruto)

* * *

**

**Woman: Joy to the world**

**Let heaven and nature sing**

**Let heaven and nature sing

* * *

**

The village hidden in the leaf, the mightiest shinobi village in the five great countries covered in snow, sat in peaceful slumber. The citizens and shinobis of the village were gathered in their homes or off visiting friends with the arrival of the holidays. The frigid air was warmed by fun and brotherly love, all except for one small, blonde boy. The young child sat in the cold snow looking through the window of a house across from where he sat and watched as the family inside gathered around a small tree and exchanged gifts. The small boy who has never known the warmth and love from a family, the only thing he knows is his name, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Now Johny never got his wish on December 25**

**That's what he said when he left the orphanage**

**9 years old, but Johny was an old soul**

**Gonna spend his first Christmas in a real home

* * *

**

Feeling saddened by the view, Naruto stood and turned to walk back to the orphanage where he was living.

As Naruto walked down the abandoned road, seeing the joy of the year all around him but only feeling a deep sadness, he didn't have anyone to spend this wonderful season with. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his blue eyes, Naruto soon arrived at the orphanage he lived in. However, when he tried to open the door Naruto discovered the door was locked and the lights inside were off. Confused at this, Naruto wandered around the backside of the small building only to find the same, locked doors and completely abandoned.

A loud crash sounded behind Naruto and he spun around to find what caused the loud noise. Slumped up against the wall was the man that was in charge of the orphanage. The short, fat man looked as if he hadn't bathed properly for days, his face covered in stubble and filth. But what concerned Naruto the most, was the half empty bottle in his hand and the cold, hateful look on his face as well as his eyes.

"So the demon brat returns, huh. Well thanks to you, the whole orphanage was closed. My life is ruined now because of you!" The drunken man leapt at the young boy and proceeded to beat him. Naruto cried out and curled into a small ball and prayed the man would tire and leave soon, much like the other times.

"Look at what you've done you demon! Because you took that little trip, the Hokage thought I did something bad to you and you ran away because of it. But what I want to know is how he found out about my little side business, huh, do you know anything about that you little punk!"

Naruto thought back on this man's "side business." The old man would have the youngest kids beg for money that would go to line his pockets. While the older children would scam, steal, do whatever it took to get money. And any kids he caught saying anything or talking to anyone outside the orphanage, he would beat them till he got tired and then left them alone in a bloody heap.

* * *

**Showed me a picture that he drew the night before**

**Was a picture of a man standin' outside a door**

**I asked him who it was and he said someone I only**

**see in dreams**

**Comforts me when I cry myself to sleep

* * *

**

Naruto's body soon became numb to the pain of the drunks fist and the cold, wet snow he was laying in. Naruto cried not from the beating, he was well used to those. He cried as the black, abyss called loneliness ate at his young soul.

Naruto has always been alone, and he still didn't know why. No one bothered to tell him why he was beaten or giving cold looks from the village. Naruto didn't have a single friend, no family, no one to care for or about him.

As the drunk slowed from exhaustion, Naruto laid in a bloody heap, he began to dream of a hero that would save him from the pain…from loneliness. Naruto never told anyone but he would sometimes dream that the great Yondaime and a beautiful redhead would take him from the orphanage and take him home. Naruto would dream that the Yondaime would treat him like a son, letting Naruto wear his hat and the beautiful redhead woman would make him ramen and kiss him when he hurt himself. Naruto smiled as he dreamed of him and the Yondaime playing pranks and then getting caught by the redhead lady and the Yondaime getting all the blame as Naruto laughed. Naruto always found comfort in that dream. For it gave him something he always wished for… A family.

* * *

**Father of the fatherless**

**Be with your sons and daughters this Christmas**

**This Christmas

* * *

**

Naruto drew in a sharp breath and cracked his eyes open to see if the drunken man had left or fallen asleep. Naruto didn't see the old man and slowly sat up rubbing his sore head. Sighing sadly, Naruto slowly stood but jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around quickly, Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he saw the man that ran the orphanage holding a pipe he got from somewhere, and stalk towards the young blonde.

Raising the heavy weapon high, the old man swung with all his strength at Naruto's head.

Covering his head with his arms, Naruto closed his blue eyes and waited for the crack of pain and blackness to follow. _"Maybe I'll see the Yondaime and that pretty redhead lady."

* * *

_

**Believe in angels?**

**Johny asked me starin' at the sky**

**I said I do and saw a sparkle in his eye**

**Big brother for the weekend respondin' to the season**

**Took the chance that givin's better than recievin'**

**Two nights, a new family, some holiday cheer**

**We laughed and sang**

**Came on a midnight clear

* * *

**

A dull thud sounded in the abandon alley as a body fell, unconscious to the ground.

Naruto carefully opened his eyes to see the drunk sprawled at his feet with blood seeping out of a wound on his head.

Naruto threw his gaze up at the shinobi standing in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, because the shinobi that gave him beatings were worse than the regular civilians. Naruto turned to run away however a hand grabbed his small shoulder and kept him put.

"Naruto it's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Naruto looked up at the soft, calm, warm voice and looked into the eyes of the Third Hokage, the leader of the village of shinobi.

* * *

**We gave, recieved, and as we headed to close**

**We looked to the heavens and it started to snow**

**Down blessings

* * *

**

"Naruto you're safe now."

Naruto gazed into the old man's eyes, looking for any deception; no one was nice to the small boy. However, all Naruto saw was kind eyes full of warmth which Naruto had never experienced before.

Naruto released new tears as he threw his small, malnourished frame around the frail looking old man. The Hokage simply smiled at the small boy and patted his head. The Third glanced up at the shinobi standing silently throughout the scene and nodded.

* * *

**Father of the fatherless**

**Be with your sons and daughters this Christmas**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give love and joy and**

**peace to one of His**

**Father let us not forget**

**The children who are all alone this Christmas**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give, you ain't livin' til**

**You choose to give

* * *

**

"Naruto, I want you meet someone. This is Iruka. He's a teacher at the academy and you're going to live with him until I get you a place to live. Okay?"

Naruto looked at the man standing and saw a young, kind looking man with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. How would you like get some ramen?"

* * *

_(James 1:27)_

_Religion that God our Father_

_Accepts as pure and faultless is this_

_To look after orphans and widows in their distress_

_Merry Christmas everyone

* * *

_

**Joy to the world**

**The Lord is come**

**Let heaven and nature sing**

**Let heaven and nature sing**

**Let heaven and nature sing**

**Let heaven and nature sing

* * *

**

Naruto jumped with excitement as he and Iruka walked towards the one place Naruto could always find a friendly face and some food, Ichiraku.

* * *

**Believe in angels Jonnie asked me starin' at the sky**

**I said I do and saw a sparkle in his eye**

**9 years old, but Jonnie was an old soul**

**Gonna spend is next Christmas in a real home

* * *

**

Iruka watched as Naruto filled his belly and emptied Iruka's wallet. Although he was going to be broke for a few days until the Hokage could repay him, Iruka couldn't help but smile at how happy Naruto looked.

* * *

**Father of the fatherless**

**Be with your sons and daughters this Christmas**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give love and joy and**

**peace to one of His**

**Father let us not forget**

**The children who are all alone this Christmas**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give, you ain't livin' til**

**You choose to give**

**Father of the fatherless**

**Be with your sons and daughters this Christmas**

**Let Heaven and nature sing**

**Let Heaven and nature sing**

**Father let us not forget**

**The children who are all alone this Christmas**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give, you ain't livin' til**

**You choose to give

* * *

**

Naruto felt joy unlike any he had experienced before. He was going to stay with someone who did not look at him with cold eyes until the Hokage found him his own place. For once, Naruto was truly happy.

* * *

**You ain't livin'**

**You ain't livin'**

**You ain't livin'

* * *

**

"Naruto it's about time we go home don't you think?" Iruka smiled as Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran out of the little ramen stand after yelling a quick good-bye to the owner and his daughter. Iruka chuckled as he left the money for his and Naruto's meal and walked out to see an anxious Naruto bouncing in place waiting for Iruka.

"Alright Naruto let's go."

* * *

**Let Heaven and Nature sing**

**Let Heaven and nature sing**

**You ain't livin' til you choose to give, you ain't livin' til**

**You choose to give**

**Don't leave me all alone**

**This Christmas

* * *

**

After walking for awhile Naruto and Iruka came to the door of Iruka's small apartment and walked in, out of the cold. Iruka showed Naruto where he would be staying until the Hokage found him his own apartment. Naruto slowly made his way around the small room given to him by Iruka and smiled a grand smile.

"Naruto come here will you" Asked Iruka.

Naruto followed the older man into his main room and saw a brightly decorated tree sitting in the corner. However, the tree was not what drew Naruto's attention. The colorful wrapped boxes sitting under it captured the young child's interest.

"Naruto, normally I don't open gifts until tomorrow. However, I think we could open one or two now."

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock. A gift!? For him!? Naruto had never been given a present. Naruto nodded his head and tried to stay in place as Iruka walked over to the tree and grabbed a gift and brought back to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto, Merry Christmas."

Naruto tore through the wrapping and opened the box to find a pair of goggles inside of it. Taking them out slowly, Naruto's eyes glistened as he looked at Iruka and tackled him into a big hug.

"Thank you Iruka! Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone

* * *

**

A/N:

Well that was certainly interesting… Yeah ok I thought it sucked to. But whatever!

I listened to this song and realized how perfect it was for a Naruto fic. This story hasn't been proofed so if you see any mistakes tell me. I write to get better. I'm a big boy I can take criticism. (Either that or go crying to my mommy, but that wouldn't manly so I won't) This is not the first story I planned to release but it works with the holidays coming up. Hope someone found this somewhat enjoyable. Practice the three Rs. Read, Review, and… Yeah, um, oh I know, you all get to fill in the last R. Merry Christmas y'all

* * *

Quote: We're going to a place where the sun never sets, the size of your wallet matters, and actor and actresses slave all day

We're going to Denny's?

(Pinky and the Brain)


End file.
